Prompts of the slashing sorts
by Midesko
Summary: Using prompts to make short drabbles and ficlets. Kevin/Ben mostly. Ratings anywhere from K to M.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Ben 10 or any of it's characters nor do I make any profit from these writings.**

**Because I'm unable to write lately, I'm taking up mini writing prompts, so here's one I got from y!Gallery. Expect more whenever I'm bored. (Leave a prompt in the reviews if you want or send a message. I only do slash though. I'll do anything Ben/Kevin, Devlin/Kenny or even three way love triangles like Pierce/Ben/Kevin. Who knows, leave a prompt and I'll most likely do it. Also, any of the pairings I have on my page I'll do. Even femslash.)  
**

**1. Too big**  
**2. Too small**  
**3. Too hot**  
**4. Too cold**  
**5. Too hot**  
**6. Too soft**  
**7. JUST RIGHT**

**

* * *

**

Ben shifted on his feet as he held the squirming toddler in his arms, waiting for Kevin to decide. They stood in the bathroom and Kevin suggested the tub to bathe the child in. Ben thought otherwise.

"Too big." Ben shifted the calming child in his arms.

Kevin looked over at the sink and smirked before gesturing to it.

"Too small." Ben frowned at the taller because; really? A baby in a bathroom sink?..

"Then you can strip and get in the bath with him." Kevin suggested, smirking once more at the brunet.

"Only if you do too. The tub is big enough for like, six people. So you can help me." The toddler cooed and tugged at Ben's shirt, smiling up at him.

So Kevin shrugged and turned on the water, waiting for it to fill up just enough. Of course, the water had to have Ben's approval before he put the child into the water. After all, babies had much more sensitive skin than them. He handed Devlin over to Kevin and stuck his hand in the water before quickly retracting it.

"It's too hot." Ben dried his hand and took Devlin back, smirking as Kevin drained most of the water before adding new water to it. A few minutes later and the baby was handed off to Kevin once more as Ben stuck his hand in again.

"Too cold." The brunet smirked and again, took his child back from Kevin.

Kevin groaned and drained most of the water again. Another few minutes later and Ben was testing it again.

"Too hot." Ben decided, giving Kevin a look. "Are you doing this on purpose?"

So Kevin tried once more, with Ben's help this time until the water was just warm enough for the child.

"Perfect. Now we need a soft rag to wash him with." Ben shooed Kevin off to find one as he started undressing Devlin for the bath. It was cute to see him flail a bit and squeal with excitement as he tried to run off naked.

When Kevin returned with a blanket, Ben deadpanned and shook his head.

"That's his blanket. And way too soft." Ben handed Devlin to Kevin and took the blanket. "Get him in the water and get in with him, I'll get a washcloth."

Kevin watched Ben leave before looking at Devlin. "You enjoy running around naked don't you, squirt?"

Devlin squealed again, smiling up at his daddy.

"You're cute, but you're also filthy." Kevin decided to wait for Ben to come back before undressing.

Ben returned a moment later with a cloth and the baby shampoo, setting them on the side of the tub before undressing himself. He took Devlin and settled inside the tub with the dark haired baby, waiting for Kevin to join them.

Devlin splashed happily as he sat in his mothers lap, clapping his hands down against the surface of the water. Ben smiled as Kevin leaned over to give him a kiss before grabbing the cloth to wash Devlin with.

Now this, was just right.

* * *

**Midesko**


	2. Bookworm

**I do not own Ben 10 or any of it's characters nor do I make any profit from these writings.**

**Because I'm unable to write lately, I'm taking up mini writing prompts, so here's one I got from y!Gallery. Expect more whenever I'm bored. (Leave a prompt in the reviews if you want or send a message. I only do slash though. I'll do anything Ben/Kevin, Devlin/Kenny or even three way love triangles like Pierce/Ben/Kevin. Who knows, leave a prompt and I'll most likely do it. Also, any of the pairings I have on my page I'll do. Even femslash.)**

**Prompt from** **mikepd; Bookworm.**

* * *

Flip. Another page turned and blue eyes moved to follow the words he was reading. Why did it take him this long to find these books? Since he'd picked them up, he hadn't been able to put them down. Well, he did to pick up the next or go to the bathroom or eat. But besides that, he hadn't put them down yet. This annoyed the brunet in the room. He stared over at him, legs crossed Indian style accompanied with a stuck out lip in a pout.

Devlin was reading. Still. Kenny wasn't much of a patient person, but so far he'd allowed his best friend to finish three of the books and he wasn't in the mood to wait for him to finish the other five. No, he wanted attention now.

Kenny grabbed his pillow and tossed it at the older boy. While Devlin was distracted with that, Kenny made his way over to the other bed, pulling the book away to drop it onto the floor where Devlin pushed the pillow to. He grabbed the dark haired boy's wrists and pushed them back onto the bed, climbing over his body.

"Kenny! Hey! I was reading that!" Devlin protested weakly, shifting against the smaller body on top of him.

"I know. You've already read three of them. Now I want you to read me." Kenny shifted his hips, grinding them down against the others, causing him to gasp.

"K-Kenny!" Devlin tried to sit up, but Kenny moved his hands down to his chest, pushing him back again.

"Bet you can't read my poker face." He grinned then chuckled when Devlin made a face.

"You know I don't like classical music, Ken." Devlin smirked back and shook his head up at the brunet.

"I know." The smaller replied before leaning down to kiss his adopted brother.

* * *

**Midesko**


	3. Military Families

**I do not own Ben 10 or any of it's characters nor do I make any profit from these writings.**

**(Leave a prompt in the reviews if you want or send a message. I only do slash though. I'll do anything Ben/Kevin, Devlin/Kenny or even three way love triangles like Pierce/Ben/Kevin. Who knows, leave a prompt and I'll most likely do it. Also, any of the pairings I have on my page I'll do. Even femslash.)**

**Prompt from mikepd (again cause I love the ideas you're giving me): Military families  
**

* * *

There was silence. A deadly still had taken over all of the creatures in the area, leaving nothing but the hushed sounds of the soldiers. They all ducked down and glanced up, only slightly surprised when a plane flew over, low to the ground but just high enough that it didn't touch the trees that reached up into the sky. Nothing happened. Once it was far away enough, the soldiers stood and sighed in relief. They were safe for another day.

The commander of the group signaled for them to continue onwards through the thicket of trees. A few soldiers gave him a hesitant look before following behind the rest of the troop that was already following the commander.

One soldier walked close beside the commander, clutching his gun as if it was the only thing keeping him alive. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't the least bit frightened of possibly being killed from dropping bombs. He'd never killed anyone before, so he was torn between killing, or being killed himself.

"You the new recruit from Bellwood?" The dark haired commander looked down at the shorter man. The soldier looked far too scrawny to be in any kind of war. But they'd been recruiting almost anyone they could now days.

"Yes, sir." The nervous brunet glanced up at the larger man. Fit, but much taller and more muscle. Way more.

"You got a name?"

"Ben Tennyson, sir." Ben bit his lip and looked forward as he stepped carefully over fallen branches.

"I'm Kevin Levin. Don't look so scared, you're not gonna die out here." Kevin smirked and looked down at the smaller man, patting his back.

Ben wasn't any less unsettled by the fact that he was about ten thousand miles or more from home right now. He just wanted to be back in his home town, sitting in his room with a smoothie in hand. That's what he wanted. Not to be trudging around in some godforsaken forest in the middle of nowhere!

"You got a family?" Kevin brought Ben out of his thoughts.

"Y-yeah. A mom and dad." Ben looked back up at Kevin, unsure why his commander wasn't currently biting his head off for being nervous.

"Well now you have brothers. Everyone here is your brother. This is your family too. You protect them and yourself. Keep everyone safe. Their families are depending on you to keep their kids safe and sound." He patted Ben's back again and announced to everyone that they would be setting up camp for the night.

Ben took a look back at everyone around him. All the people he was going to protect and be protected by. Suddenly, he didn't feel so alone here. And the fact that his commander was hot wasn't a bad thing either...

* * *

**Midesko**


	4. Vampires, Love Triangle, Last Day

**I do not own Ben 10 or any of it's characters nor do I make any profit from these writings.**

**(Leave a prompt in the reviews if you want or send a message. I only do slash though. I'll do anything Ben/Kevin, Devlin/Kenny or even three way love triangles like Pierce/Ben/Kevin. Who knows, leave a prompt and I'll most likely do it. Also, any of the pairings I have on my page I'll do. Even femslash.)**

**Prompt from  
**

* * *

**Prompt by Sekiseishi "Vampire" (ILU BB)**

His hands pressed two pale wrists against the wall, eliciting a gasp from the other as his airless breath hovered over his mates neck. The raven haired male made a small keening noise before biting back his lip as two fangs scrapped gently over his neck before biting down quickly. The fangs lingered inside the flesh, pressing in harder before withdrawing too soon, lips forming around the fresh wounds to suck.

The man against the wall gasped as he was fed upon by a too small male that was standing on his toes just to reach at his neck. He groaned while the mouth sucked a bit harder before the tongue eased over the marks to show his finish.

The smaller, fanged boy eased himself down to stand normally, licking his lips as the flavor of his mate remained in his mouth. He loved that taste.

"Didn't take a lot this time, Benji." The taller of the two rubbed his hand over his neck. "Doubt this'll scar either."

Ben smirked up at Kevin before turning towards the bed. "I'll leave a mark somewhere much more interesting."

Kevin grinned and followed after the brunet. "That'd better be a promise."

* * *

**Prompt by Otaku Maiden "Darkstar/Ben/Kevin love triangle"**

With his energy back, he was actually... Really good looking. Ben noted as he looked over the supposedly changed Michael Morningstar. He had potential. Especially now that he'd stopped fawning over his cousin in a creepy stalker like way. Instead, he'd taken both cousins hands individually, placed a kiss to each hand and smiled.

Oh but Kevin wasn't fooled in the least. He knew he'd already lost Ben once Michael started buying smoothies for the brunet, making a quick quip about something to make the green eyes sparkle as he laughed. Damn him.

But if there was one thing Kevin wasn't, it was a quitter. There was no way in hell that he was going to let this, sparkly bitch snatch up what he'd been after for five damn years. No way, he'd waited far too long.

Ben was seated on the top of one of the tables at , the blond jerk standing as he spoke more and more, making Ben laugh and smile at him. So Kevin pushed himself off of his car and made his way over to the two, leaning back against the table near Ben. The conversation ended and Kevin pulled Ben by his collar, tugging him into a kiss. It was a bit rough and when Kevin nipped at Ben's lower lip with his teeth it only got rougher.

In a quick movement, Kevin was already headed back towards his car. Ben blinked and watched him go before following after him. Michael was left to watch, frowning with his hands clentched as Kevin won over Ben just like that.

"Bastard..."

* * *

**Prompt by Fujosune-WilloW "If Today Was Your Last Day"**

Kevin finally had Ben alone, a moment in the car with no aliens, no Gwen and no Julie. There was nothing else they needed to do today, or this weekend. Ben was in the passengers seat beside him, looking at the window with his usual goofy smile on his face. Kevin glanced over at him every other second. The boy was so carefree even though the weight of the world rested on his shoulders practically every single night. Why was it he could be so happy at a single, silent moment like this?

"Hey Ben?" Kevin broke the silence, looking over at Ben as the younger met his stare. "If you had twenty-four hours to live, what would you do?"

Ben looked around and seemed to think about it for a moment before staring back at Kevin. "I would do what I wanted with exactly who I wanted to. If I had a day left, I guess I'd go somewhere faw away with someone important to me and abuse the power of the Omnitrix to just have as much fun as I could. What about you? What would you do?"

Kevin looked over at the light ahead as it turned red, he came to a stop, pulled Ben close and kissed him. He pulled away a moment before the light changed and continued driving.

"That."

Blinking and blushing, Ben waited a moment to fully understand what just happened before he found himself smirking.

"Pull over." Ben unbuckled his seat belt, watching as Kevin practically sank into his seat as he pulled over, not looking over at the growing grin on Ben's face.

"Look, Ben I'm sorry. I just-" Kevin was cut off as Ben climbed over the middle console to situate himself into the drivers lap.

"If it was your last day, you'd _only_ kiss me?" Ben spilled his fingers into Kevin's hair, tugging him closer to kiss him. When Ben pulled away, he shifted in Kevin's lap, smirking again. "Because you can get away with way more than just that."

* * *

**Midesko**


	5. New phone, Beach

**I'm running out of prompts! Help!**

**I don't own Ben 10 or any of the characters in these works of fiction, nor do I make any money from them.  
**

**Prompt idea from myself; New phone**

Ben was lying outside, a blanket lying on the grass to keep him from touching the dirt. He didn't care about the dirt but Kevin was, quite surprisingly a neat freak and wouldn't let Ben share a tent with him after lying in dirt. In his hands was his new phone. It was a birthday gift from the big brute himself. Ben still had his phone that his parents got him; this new one was a secret. One they didn't know about. Kevin was tired of Ben's parents deciding every so often that when Ben failed a test, it would need to be taken away.

So Ben kept both with him. His old for his parents' sake, his new one for… Well, for everything else. It was really quite something. He just couldn't make himself put it down. He always kept it with him. After all, it was something Kevin had gotten him. He'd gotten a car and a new high tech phone from the same person in just two years.

It was already dark out and Ben was testing out yet another new application on his phone. He held his phone up high over his head, mumbling the names of the stars and constellations that his phone showed him on the screen. Simply tilting it would give him a whole new screen of stars.

"You still playing with that thing?" Kevin stared down at the smiling brunet. Okay, so the phone was worth it when Ben couldn't put it down and he was pretty much the only one that Ben texted. He didn't regret it at all, especially when Ben tilted the phone down to look up at Kevin with that stupid cute smile.

"Look at how cool this is! You move it around and it tells you where planets and stars are!" Kevin smirked and sat beside on the blanket, looking at the phone. Ben handed it over and Kevin began moving it around slowly.

"Pfft, this only goes in our small galaxy. All the planets I've been to aren't even on here. Just the ones in the Milky Way. Lame."

"It's not lame! It's cool!" Ben snatched the phone back and set it by his side, staring up at the sky without the phone now. "This thing has like, an app for everything."

"Mm, not everything." A smirk tugged at Kevin's lips as he lied down and pulled Ben closer. Ben shifted closer to the taller and stared up again.

"Okay, so there's no boyfriend app or nothing like that." Ben closed his eyes for a moment, resting comfortably beside Kevin as he listened to the other just breathe.

"Makes you feel kinda small doesn't it?" Kevin nudged Ben, making him look back up at the star-lit sky.

Ben smiled and took one of Kevin's hands, playing with it with his own two. "Not really. I've got the world's most powerful weapon and you. My life isn't small and neither am I."

Kevin laughed and reached over to steal Ben's phone. "You're such a sap, Benjy."

"I am not." Ben rolled onto his side, nuzzling himself into Kevin's side. It was nice to get away from town for awhile. Away from the aliens, the fighting, the press… Gwen could handle everything with the Plumbers aid. It was only a weekend after all and they had their badges just in case.

"Hey, Ben." Kevin nudged Ben again, grinning widely as he showed Ben the screen of the phone. "There's a smoothie app."

Ben shot up and took his phone back.

"We need to go home like now!" As Ben stood up, Kevin grabbed his arm and tugged him right back down.

"No way! It took us forever or get here!" Kevin kept his grip on Ben's jacket, smirking as the other whined and squirmed.

"But smoothies!"

**Prompt from RoxasIsReal13; Beach**

"Kevin, get up! You should at least put some sun block on if you're gonna sleep in the sun. You're freakishly pale and you'll complain for days if you burn. And I'm not gonna rub any aloe on your back either." Ben stood above the sun-napping brute.

When Kevin just waved his hand, Ben tossed the inflated beach ball down at his chest before going to pick it up.

"Hey!" Kevin sat up and watched as Ben smirked down at him.

"And here I thought that playing around in the water with no shirt or anyone else around would get your attention." The brunet shrugged playfully and dropped the ball on Kevin again before heading back towards the water.

Ben was glad to have his natural light tanned skin; it meant less burning. Kevin however, was as pale as they came and being outside too long without cover often left him with red marks for days and Ben didn't want to listen to Kevin complain about it again.

Kevin grumbled and pushed the ball away, looking just in time to see Ben with his back turned as he kicked gently at the water. He could tell the smaller was bored.

He smirked as he got up and silently crept over towards Ben, slowly making his way closer and closer to him. Just a few more steps…

"Don't even think about it, Kevin." Ben spun around, grabbed Kevin's wrists and grinned up at him. "I may be shorter than you, but I'm tough."

"And feisty today. What's with you?" Not that Kevin didn't like the fight in Ben right now. It was quite the turn on actually.

"I just thought that going to the beach alone with my boyfriend would be more fun than this. But you're only interested in napping." Ben released Kevin's wrists and moved to stand waist deep into the water. At least he could entertain himself. If anything he could turn into Big Chill and give Kevin, quite literally the cold shoulder.

"Not exactly my fault you kept me up all last night. Not complaining, but I didn't get much sleep." Kevin smirked and made his way over to the smaller, tugging him close. "There has to be a reason why you brought me to here on a warm day while no one is around."

Ben leaned back against Kevin and stared out at the calm waters, only an occasional small wave making its way over the sand. It was a nice day, nothing else to do but just… Be. Ben couldn't help but smile and look up at Kevin.

"I had a few ideas but you're just so much more interested in sleeping." With a grin, Ben squirmed out of Kevin's grasp and moved away to splash water at him.

"Oh, so that's the game you wanna play?" Kevin grinned and furrowed his brows, putting his hands into the water. He watched as Ben's eyes widened and he tried to make a run for it.

"Kevin! Don't do it!" Ben bit his lip as he tried to move faster with his lower half still waist deep in the water. But Kevin did. He cupped his hands and pushed the water forward onto Ben, making the younger yell and rush further away from him.

"Don't run! You started this so come back here and finish it!" And so the chase was on. Kevin following closely behind Ben until he caught onto his wrist and pulled him back against himself, grinning down at him.

Ben flailed and tried to get his arm back but Kevin kept his grip tight, (not enough to hurt him, god knows he would never hurt Ben on purpose.) When Ben moved his free arm, Kevin caught that one too. Kevin chuckled as Ben frowned up at him, a blush settling on the tanned face from being caught so easily. Ben was so cute.

So Kevin just stared down at him, watching as Ben became more embarrassed with each passing moment because his arms were not released back to him. He couldn't help but stare at him, the way Ben chewed on his lip nervously and looked at everything around him but Kevin. It was just so… Ben.

"You're turning red, Ben. I don't think it's from the sun either."

Ben frowned again and turned his head to look back at the sandy shore.

"Aw, don't get flustered, Ben." Kevin leaned forward and released one of Ben's hands. With his newly freed hand, Kevin placed it on the side of Ben's face, turning his head to face him once more.

"You're so cute when you blush." The taller smiled and pressed his lips to Ben's, releasing Ben's other wrist to place it on his back.

After a short moment, Ben smiled back and returned the gentle kiss. Too bad for Kevin that he didn't see it coming when he pulled away that Ben's hands were down in the water…

He was splashed in the face, left to rub the water from his eyes and blink as Ben ran back for shore with a cocky grin on his face.

That night, Ben was left to rub a large amount of aloe over most of Kevin's body. The idiot hadn't listened to Ben in the first place and never put sun screen on. Oh well, Ben had to admit that it was fun to poke the reddened skin and watch it turn from pale to red again.

**Midesko**


End file.
